


Surprise

by CastielsCarma



Series: At Peace [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20 didn't happen at all, Dean Winchester's Birthday, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, neither did 15x19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Dean wakes up and hears voices.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: At Peace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124606
Comments: 21
Kudos: 110





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emblue_Sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emblue_Sparks/gifts).



> This is my birthday ficlet for Dean Winchester. He deserves the world, a world of happiness where he is loved and where he has family and Cas with him. Where he is truly at peace and can eat all the cake he wants and celebrate. <3
> 
> I hope this finds you well my readers. Comments and kudos make me very happy. I appreciate and very much love to hear your thoughts. =D
> 
> For you Emblue. I know you love fluff, lol.

Dean rises from sleep slowly as the voices come to him.

His sleep-adled brain is still trying to process what's happening and for a quick second, his hand goes to the gun near his bed, when Eileen walks into his room singing. Dean relaxes.

Eileen carries a cake and her face is illuminated by the candles that cast a soft glow in the morning hours. A tiny party hat sits on top of her fiery hair.

She makes space and Sam enters. He too wears a hat, taller than Eileen's, as if he needed the extra height. His voice blends with Eileen's and Dean would've lied if he said it was harmonious but it's a song nonetheless.

Jack comes next, waving a tiny flag, and Dean smiles. He looks so happy; that's the only thing Dean's ever wanted for the kid. They stand in a semi-circle close to Dean's bed when the last person enters.

Dean's heart constricts as he sees Cas. He carries a gift, something wrapped in paper but to Dean, Cas himself will always be the greatest gift.

They end their happy birthday song on a note so high that it could break glass.

“Happy Birthday, Dean,” Cas says softly and Dean swallows.

Dean clears his throat. “You shouldn't have gone to such trouble. I'm a grown-ass man, I don't need all this.” Dean waves a hand at the cake and candles and blinks when he realizes that Jack is holding some balloons.

“You haven't stopped smiling since we entered, Dean, now stop whining and blow out the candles,” Sam admonishes.

Dean's smile turns bigger. “Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Dean glances at Cas. His dark hair is perpetually disheveled, but it's alright. More often than not, Dean is now the reason for those locks being out of place.

Taking a big breath, Dean is about to blow out the candles when Eileen backs away. “Stop! I just remembered, not yet!”

Sam raises his eyebrows in understanding and nods. “I forgot. Yeah, raincheck on that, Dean. Just follow us instead.”

Dean grabs a robe and puts it on. “What's all this now? Can't a guy just blow some candles and dig in? What kind of cake is it?”

Cas walks up to Dean and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. “All in due time. Happy birthday, Dean.” He smiles and looks so fucking happy that it almost pains Dean. “I love you.”

Dean's heart swells. He grabs Cas' hand and kisses it before leaning in to give Cas a soft peek on the lips. “Love you too, Cas.”

It's been months since everything ended. Chuck, the bastard, defeated, Cas rescued from the Empty, and Amara placed as the new high honcho of Heaven. She apparently had been doing some remodeling and even Rowena had been up there for a meeting. Jack had said that they had come to an understanding about Hell and Purgatory, whatever the hell that meant. But if the ladies had agreed, Dean was not one to meddle.

Dean realizes that Sam leads him to the kitchen. Usually, a small lamp is on but as he approaches, he can see that it's pitch black. The hair on the back of his neck rises in warning. He knows that he has nothing to fear but it's hard to dismiss years of hunter instinct.

He stops at the entrance.

Jack gives him a soft nudge. “Go on, so we can cut your cake.”

“Really, for breakfast?”

“It is your birthday,” Cas adds. “I think it's custom to eat whatever you want. If you want the cake.”

“Trust me, I'll eat the cake.” Dean ambles inside when light suddenly floods the kitchen.

“Surprise!”

Dean blinks against the harsh glow and gapes as he sees familiar faces around the kitchen table.

Donna and Jody wave at him and Claire and Kaia are there too. He turns and sees Garth. “Garth? Guys... what are you all doing here?”

“Came here to see your ugly ass mug,” Claire quips. She embraces Dean in a big hug. “Heard you're happy to be one step closer to death.”

“It's proof that I'm alive.” He hugs her tight. “Glad to see you kiddo.”

Claire smiles at him. “Same.”

Kaia hugs him next. “You're looking good for being ancient.”

Dean laughs when he feels strong arms embrace him from behind. He turns and looks into Garth's face.

“It's me, Garth.”

Dean's lips pull into a smile. “I see that, Garth. How are you, man?”

Garth hugs him tightly. He keeps squeezing until Dean gives out a worried yelp. “Garth?”

“Sorry, I got carried away.” He lets go of Dean and takes a seat at the table.

Donna hugs him next. “Happy birthday, Dean. So you're leaving us, eh?”

“I don't know about – “

Jody pulls him in for a hug after Donna. “Don't think you can escape me, Dean Winchester. I know where you live.”

Dean laughs at that.

He follows them and sits down as Sam, Eileen and Cas start handing out plates. There is an abundance of food at the table. Plates with bacon and fresh scones. Two kinds of juice, pancakes, tiny little sausages, and some kind of fruit salad compete for room together with peanut butter, cheese, and some fancy raspberry jelly.

“Are we trying to feed an army?” Dean says.

“Most of the food is for me,” Garth jokes.

Dean looks up at Cas, Eileen and Sam. “Guys... this is – “

“You take it and you say thank you, Dean,” Jody tells him. “You've earned it.”

Cas speaks next. “You deserve it,” he says softly.

Dean shakes his head slightly. Trust Jody and Cas to tell it like it is. He clears his throat, looks at each and everyone at the table. He feels grateful. They're family. “I – fine, we haven't been big on birthdays lately, I guess, so – “

“Ever,” Sam says.

“Ever,” Dean admits, “I uh, just wanna say thank you. I did not expect this, you guys been here, but it means a lot.”

“We wouldn't miss you leaving us, Dean. Nor you, Cas.”

“We're gonna follow you to Baby and wave you off!” Sam interject. “And you call us when you reach the house.”

Eileen squeezes Dean's hand. “We're so happy for you, and Cas showed us some pictures. The house looks really nice.”

Dean rubs the back of his neck, grinning. “Yeah? There's a lot of work to be done, and we need to cut down some trees to bring in some light. Fix a broken window and the rooms need fixing... but I think it'll be alright. It's ours.”

Donna smiles at Dean's description. “No need to be modest, it's such a cute little house.“ She nods at Dean, inclines her head towards Cas, and grabs a scone. “Eat while it's hot.”

Cas bends over Dean and squeezes his shoulder. “Surprise.” He pours him a cup of fresh, steaming coffee and adds in a whisper, “I've also packed some Rice Krispies Treats for you. For the road.”

That Cas remembers that particular detail fills Dean with an odd sensation, and he clears his throat to dislodge the lump stuck there. “Ahh, thanks, Cas.” Louder, Dean says. “I thought everyone had forgotten about the most important meal of the day.

Cas scoffs. “I doubt that's _coffee_.”

Dean grins and takes a sip of the dark liquid. He sighs. Fuck, that's good coffee. “Surprise is putting it mildly. Thanks, Cas. Everyone. Although I'm worried.”

“Worried about what?”

“How all the candles are gonna fit on _your_ cake.”

Cas rolls his eyes, seemingly insulted that Dean still insists on telling him these bad jokes.

“Cake!” Jack shouts. “We forgot the cake!” He gets up while Eileen takes away Dean's coffee.

“Hey, I need that!”

Eileen grins. “You'll get it back.”

Jack places the cake in front of Dean and sits down.

Dean feels the heat the candles give off. It's a subtle warmth. The icing is blue and spells out _Happy Birthday Dean_. Much nicer piping technique than the cake Dean made for Jack. “Someone's been taking classes in cake calligraphy, I see.”

Sam shakes his head and makes a face. “You should've seen my first try.”

“I had to do another batch of frosting,” Jack interjects.

“Alright, alright,” Dean says. “So I just blow out the candles?”

“Yes, Dean,” Claire says. “And you have to make a wish.”

Kaia adds, “Don't tell us though.”

Dean grins. “I won't. Thanks, guys. All of you. For all of this. For everything.” He doesn't need to make a wish. He looks at them all, the people he loves gathered together in one room.

He glances at Cas. His wish has already come true. Happy 42nd birthday to him.

Dean blows out the candles.


End file.
